Happy April Fools
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Just random things i came up with.I am taking requests!
1. The Tortuga

**Hey this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me i just had some crazy ideas for wild kratts so i said why not write my own story anyway enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wild kratts**

"Aw!Huh?"Chris woke up a bit surprised that his brother wasn't in his hammock anymore."Oh,NO! It's April fools!" Every year martin would play a really bad prank on everyone especially chris, but this year Martin and Kate, Chris and Aviva's adopted dauther were going to play pranks and kate and martin have been planning pranks since the day after valentines."Hey has anyone seen Martin or Kate?"Chris asked the crew.

"No, we haven't seen them at all."Aviva responded as she walked towards that moment the totuga shook.

"Ah!Earthquake!"Jimmy yelled in terror.

"It's not an earthquake Jimmy."Koki told him.

"What do you mean Koki?"Kitty asked.

"Look!"Koki lead them to the outside and the whole tortuga and it was being attacked by animals.

"MARTIN!"Chris yelled.

**Please review you can even give me ideas for more tricks soory its short.**


	2. The controler

**Hey thanks for the trick on jimmy wild kratts super fan 1**

**Disclaimer:I don't own wild kratts**

"We have to fix the tortuga by ourselves. Aww man"Martin complanined.

"I told you uncle Martin that we shouldn't of covered it in honey to attract animals"Kate reminded him.

"Get cleaning you two it was a good trick and Kate no more tricks like that your mom got pretty mad."Chris said. When they got back inside most of her inventions were destroyed.

"Ahhhh!" Someone screamed inside.

"Whats wrong Jimmy?"Koki asked.

"My controller it's broken!"He screamed "Aviva you have to fix it!"

"Alright Jimmy!Let me see it"She agreed as she took the controller form him."Jimmy i'm an inventor not a magician this isn't your controller its piece of cardboard!"She told him looking at it

"What?!"Jimmy said. He turned around to see Martin and Kate laughing really hard.

"Oh, Jimmy you should of seen your face!"Martin manage to say.

"I gotta admit that was pretty funny."Chris said starting to laugh soon everyone was laughing at Jimmy who wasn't pretty happy. He let out a growl and started to chase them around.

**Please review. Again, i'm still taking requests.**


	3. Bad Idea

**Hey I'm back soory for the long wait but I've been busy lately hope you like please note that i'm still taking request**

**Disclaimer:I don't Wild Kratts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know uncle Martin?"Kate said a little worried."This wasn't part of the plan"

"Don't woory Chris did say to fix it"Martin said.

"Yeah FIX it not ruin it more!"Kate said pointing at the Tortuga that was now way worse than what the animals had done.

"Don't worry Chris won't notice a thing"Martin rolled her eyes at him."Let's go and get our next prank ready"Martin said and went to get the things they need.

"Alright Martin are-"Chris said when he notice the Tortuga"MARTIN!"He yelled and scared some birds away.

"Whats all the screaming abo-"Aviva began but when she saw it she got mad at him as well.

" mom is going to be sooooo mad at you"Kate said.

"ME?You helped too"Martin protested.

"Helped?I warned you"Kate said.

"Yeah but you still went along with it"Martin defended of a sudden they heard Chris and Aviva in their buzz bikes."Ohoh. RUN!"He said as he and Kate started to run.

"And where do you think you're going"Chris said as he stopped in front of his brother.

"Uh..."Martin couldn't think of any excuse to get out of this mess.

"I'll tell you where you're going"Aviva said as she looked at Kate and Martin"You're going back their and fix it,again."

"AGAIN?!"Kate and Martin said.

"AGAIN!"Chris and Aviva said.

"See told you Kate I told you we shouldn't of done that"Martin said.

"You told me?"Kate rolled his eyes at his step-niece.

* * *

**Soory buts all I have soory it's soo dorky Please Review and if you have any Ideas please let me know I'm running out of Ideas myself.**


	4. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


	5. The drawing part 1

**Hey guys i'm back with another prank thanks ****Arya**** and ****Chocos Forever**** for the Idea.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is the picture done?"Martin asked.

"Yes, uncle Martin. But I'm not sure if we should put in front of the WHOLE TOWN so they could see. Haven't you learned your lesson"Kate said as she hold up a picture of her mom(Aviva)and dad(Chris) making out.

"You're right"Martin said. Kate was relived that her uncle FINALLY got something righ,but that relief suddenly went away when he said"We should show to the WHOLE WORLD!"and ran off.

"Thats not what I ment!"Kate said and after Martin dropping the picture."This is just going to get worse!"She said to herself. Jimmy Z was walking around when he saw the picture on the ground."OMG, Chris and Aviva are going to FLIP when they see this!"He said.

"See what"A voice said behind him.

"Ahh! Oh it's just you Koki. I was just looking at this picture someone dropped."He explined and showed her the picture. Her eyes went wide as soon as she saw it. She couldn't believe someone was able to draw Chris and Aviva soo well and... KISSING.

{With Martin and Kate}

"Alright! Where's the picture?"Martin asked eagerly.

"I don't know why I'm helping you in this uncle Martin"Kate said as she started to take out the picture."Huh? Oh no!"

"What?"

"I dropped it!"Kate said checking all her pockets."I must of dropped it while I was chasing you."

"Very funny Kate."Martin said and crossed his arms."I know you're just saying that so I won't add it on the Internet for everyone to see"

"It's no joke."Kate said."I dropped it and if Mom and Dad find it, then.."she said when they othe relized they're in BIG, BIG, trouble now.

_Flashback 2 years ago._

_"You put another drawing like that NO MORE CREATURE ADVENTURING FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Chris warned them._

_"Yes daddy"Kate said._

_"He's not talking to you Kate"Martin said._

_"No I'm not but Kate you do another trick like then i will have to punish you like your uncle. Alright?"Chris said. Kate nodded her head."Good now clean up the mess you made."_

_End of Falshback_

"Ohoh"They both said and ran back to the Tortuga.

* * *

**Well there you go tell me if you have an Idea for a prank Please let me know. Please Review. *Puppy eyes***


End file.
